


It's Space, Not Hell

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk and Pidge are being... Hunk and Pidge, Lance's not a shallow playboy, M/M, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: Keith doesn't really do well with feelings but he manages to control himself most of the times. Though Lance isn't making it easier for Keith, even if he isn't aware of it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I would switch fandoms or ships with fics I post in a row (if I have different things finished) but I wanted to post this fic before the second season.
> 
> Despite it being posted as a second Klance fic of mine, it's the first one I wrote for this fandom.

Keith wasn’t sure when or how he ended up in this particular hell. All he knew was that Lance was making him feel extreme emotions from the very beginning. Though he couldn’t pinpoint the moment when everything changed, when he started finding Lance’s loud voice and laugh endearing, when he started seeking out Lance’s lean figure not to avoid him but to simply look at him, when his annoyance started having different reasons than before. 

Escape from this hell was impossible. There were only seven of them in the Castle of Lions, eleven, if Keith counted the mice, and he couldn’t avoid Lance even if his life depended on it. Not like he wanted. Sometimes, Keith was finding himself provoking Lance, just so he could _somehow_ , any way possible at all, interact with him. It wasn’t like a normal conversation between them could work. Even if it wasn’t for their… unfriendly relationship, Keith wasn’t sure what he could even talk about with others. And Lance was a special case. At times Keith was finding him even more alien than actual aliens.

So Keith helplessly accepted his fate and was trying to find the most comfortable place in his Lance-induced hell.

He was faring quite well, he was able to control himself and keep his emotions in check in almost every setting. Almost. Because the only times Keith had problems with maintaining seemingly indifferent stance were moments when Lance was flirting. And, unfortunately, that was happening a lot.

Keith didn’t have the slightest idea what was Lance’s deal. He was flirting with anyone he found attractive, no matter the circumstances. And he had an inexhaustible arsenal of cheesy pick-up lines. Some of them were making Keith cringe, and some he found genuinely charming. Not like they were ever used on him, though.

“ _I don’t care, I’m used to this. I don’t care, I’m used to this. I don’t-_ ” Keith was repeating to himself over and over again, as he was watching Lance flirt with another pretty alien. Usually, Lance’s advances were unsuccessful but this time the girl reciprocated. She was giggling cutely at almost everything that Lance said, making his smile wider and wider.

Lance looked cute. Really, seriously cute. His blue eyes were sparkling and there was a slight blush on his face. Keith wondered many times how that smooth, almost glowing, skin would feel beneath his fingers. Even in space, Lance was still trying to maintain his beauty routine, so Keith was sure that it was incredibly soft. Then, his eyes wandered lower, to Lance’s lips. Keith stared at them intensely, unconsciously licking his own.

“Is there something wrong?” Keith wasn’t sure when Shiro approached him and for how long he was standing beside him.

“Eh? No. Lance is just making an idiot out of himself. Nothing new,” he shrugged, hoping that Shiro hasn’t noticed anything.

“He’s entertaining the people we saved earlier. And doing a rather good job. So I wouldn’t call him an idiot,” Shiro smiled lightly, patting Keith’s shoulder, to which he only grumbled something incoherently and looked around. 

Keith furrowed his brows when he noticed that one of their guest was intensely glaring at something. He followed their gaze and, once again, was looking at Lance. Suddenly, he remembered Pidge saying earlier, that the glaring alien was the father of the girl that Lance was flirting with. To avoid any conflict, Keith grabbed a small piece of… whatever the food served today was, and threw it at Lance, hitting his head.

“Are you a kid?” Lance shouted at Keith, adorable pout on his face. He bowed his head at the alien girl and walked towards Keith. “What the hell is your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem. You almost had a problem,” Keith gestured with his head towards the angry alien who was glaring at Lance. “I’m not going to tell you to keep it in your pants since it doesn’t really concern me but, at least, pay attention to your surroundings,” he shrugged and turned around, leaving the crowd. He was surprised when Lance followed him.

“I’m not your lonely ass, I need to interact with others to function properly,” Lance huffed angrily at Keith. 

“No-one prohibits that?” Keith raised his brow. “Just, I don’t know, be more careful?”

“I hate you,” Lance mouthed, irritated. 

“Huh? That wasn’t needed here,” Keith felt his anger rising. He was riled enough before, so he was close to blowing up.

“You wouldn’t understand. Have you ever liked someone? And knew that it was hopeless? You definitely didn’t.”

“If you weren’t behaving like an idiot, then maybe Allura would like you back,” Keith clenched his fists, trying to ignore Lance’s words.

“Huh? Why are we talking about her?” 

“Because you like her? You just said so?” 

“I didn’t say it was her. She’s pretty, yeah. And I wouldn’t mind going out with her but it’s not her that I like,” Lance averted his gaze.

“Shiro then?” Keith asked, regretting his question immediately.

“Is there even a brain under that mullet? I hate you. I really, really hate you, Keith,” Lance said slowly and quietly, looking right into Keith’s eyes. Before Lance turned around and started walking away, Keith noticed an unusual, but already familiar, expression on his face. He saw Lance wearing it only once, when he was remembering Earth and his family, before they left Arus. It was only a glimpse then, as Keith wasn't actually with Lance and Hunk during that moment, and he caught it only when Lance was already leaving but the image got burned in his memory nevertheless.

“Wait,” he grabbed Lance’s wrist without thinking.

“What?” Lance tried to shake Keith’s hand off but failed. “I might be lonely but I’m not going to spend any more time with you.”

“Who do you like then?”

“Why do you even care? I don’t want to tell you. We’re not girls at a sleepover. We don’t have to talk about our crushes.”

“I also like someone,” Keith blurted out.

“What?” Lance gaped at him. “No way, who?”

Keith didn’t answer, he just smirked at Lance, making him realise that he played himself.

“I don’t want to tell you…”

“Lance,” Keith said softly, rubbing Lance’s wrist with his thumb.

“I… Oh fuck, you already know and are making me say it out loud?” Lance grumbled.

“Because I want to hear you say it. Because - “ he paused for a moment and then added quietly, “ - I like you.”

Lance stared at Keith for a while, making him think that he was mistaken, that he read Lance incorrectly, that he was wrong. But then, suddenly, Lance whined his name, throwing his arms around Keith’s neck and leaned his forehead against Keith’s shoulder.

“I like you, Keith,” he said quietly and chuckled. “I can’t believe that I’ve said it.”

“Same here,” Keith patted Lance’s back awkwardly and then settled his hands on Lance’s hips.

“Are we supposed to kiss now?” Lance asked, turning his head slightly, so he could look at Keith.

“Huh?”

“I don’t know, I never got that far.”

“If… if you want to then it’s fine?” Keith answered, unsure himself. 

Just behind the corner, Pidge let out an exasperated sigh:

“Finally.”

“I won the bet, though,” Hunk said, peeking at the pair. “Keith said it first. I told you that Lance won’t be able to do it.”

“What’s goin on?” Shiro was standing right behind them. “Eh? Are Lance and Keith… kissing?” he asked incredulously. “Why are they…?” his eyes were darting from Hunk to Pidge.

“And that’s my win, Hunk,” Pidge winked. “Shiro _was_ clueless.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've told you before that Shiro either knows EVERYTHING or NOTHING, right? 
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/155484742091/usually-i-would-switch-fandoms-or-ships-with-fics).


End file.
